The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 8
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 8: Aaron vs. Kevin (Part 2) Aaron and Kevin crossed swords. Kevin's sword dripped magma on Aaron's foot, causing him to back away, allowing Kevin to impale him through the chest with his sword. Kevin then flipped Aaron over him and on Aaron's head, opening it up and dripping blood on the arena floor. Aaron then sliced Kevin in half vertically. "That was a dirty trick, cutting me in half!", Kevin said as he reformed. "You've already made the mistake of pissing me off once. Don't cross that line again." Kevin then decapitated Aaron. "AARON!", Amy shouted in the audience. 8: AARON VS. KEVIN (PART 2) Aaron quickly reformed his wound. "Don't worry, Amy!", Aaron said. "It takes more than that to kill me! I'll finish this!" "Don't be so sure.", Kevin said. "Just because you beat my Magma Clones, and cut me in half, doesn't mean I'm ready to quit!" Aaron and Kevin lunged forward with their swords facing one another, ready for one final duel. Before Kevin could attack, Aaron sliced through his Magma Sword and sliced Kevin in half horizontally. When the top half fell on the ground, Aaron stabbed Kevin through the head, but then Kevin impaled him through the stomach with Magma Fist. "Don't think that's going to defeat me!", Aaron said as he dodged a kick from Kevin's lower half and managed to keep his sword in Kevin's head. The judge blew his whistle. Kevin had been on the ground for three seconds. Aaron had won. The crowd cheered and Aaron removed his sword from Kevin's head. "No...", Kevin said. "How could... I... lose...?" ~*~*~*~* After Aaron left the arena, he was knocked on the ground by a hug from Amy. "You did it!", she shouted as she hugged Aaron harder and harder. "LEt me gO, you're kILling me!", Aaron said as Amy let go. "Besides, Hunter's still got to fight." "I should care why?", Amy shouted. "He's the guy that gave me second-degree burns on my stomach!" "IT WAS ONE TIME!", Hunter shouted as the second fight of Round 1 began. ~*~*~*~* "Our third fight of Round 1 will feature Hunter, a fire elemental and the son of Boomer, the winner of the 20th Annual Tournament of the Elementals!", the announcer shouted. "His opponent will be Daniel, an ice elemental! Daniel's going to have to try really hard if he wants to beat Hunter!" Daniel stood at 5'6" and had pale skin and white hair. He wore a grey sweat-jacket and blue jeans. "I'm in trouble...", Daniel said. "Why did they match me up with a fire elemental?! This is the second damn year in a row!" The judge blew his whistle. Almost immediately, Daniel made an Ice Wall to temporarily stall Hunter while he made an Ice Sword. Hunter immediately melted through the Ice Wall with one Flamethrower. "Can anyone give me a challenge?!", Hunter asked. "First Green, now this piece of shit!" BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff